Hiding from love
by dawnvamp
Summary: name: Annabelle. occupation: living. status: lost princess
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have to get out of here. Its like friggin jail. The bell rang again. I tiptoed down to the door and through the window I saw it was him. Luis Martinez. My all-time famous ex. God, he takes break-ups seriously. You can totally tell his parents didn't think he would turn into a singer/ actor. Adding to the not to mention hottiness with money. Just to make it clear im no gold-digger. It just so happens that I fall in love with a guy that has it. I didn't mean to fall in love. I thought it was whatever. Like it doesn't exist and then Luis has to come bombarding into my life. I mean im serious. Im just 15. I met him last year when I moved to Venice, Italy. I was going there for high school. My mother died giving birth to me and my father died the last week of middle school in a car crash. So then now I have to live with my sister, Natalie, which by the way I haven't seen in forever. So, well it was the first day of school and I had to get lost! Like if my life is not already a disaster! I go down a hallway and a guy just gets in my face. He was a black, tall, old guy with no hair. He was wearing a multi-colored Unisex Dashiki Shirt and a pair of purple Mens Flared Leisure Pants. Talk about the 70s. I mean were in 21st century! Apparently he didn't get the memo.

"Excuse me ma'm. Are you lost.", the guy which I now find out has a German accent said, breaking my mental babble.

"Y-y-yes".

God why do I sound scared!

CUZ IM SO NOT! He's just like a creepy dean from my old school. Okay now relax.

"Well, yes I am lost. You see I'm new to this …"I stopped to make effect.

"um, well schoool ….. yeah, I guess we can call it that. So im new and I have no idea where the front office is so I can get my schedule. Why am I telling you this? Who in cheese puffs are you anyway?"

"Oh im so very sorry my lady. I should have introduced myself. My name is Jack Forest. I'm the school's vice principal. If you should follow me I will show you the office you need to get your schedule."

Crap! Its my first day at this new school and I'm not even here for an hour and im in trouble. Real smooth. Real Smooth. This is poop.

We walked through so many hallways I was wondering how is it that no one gets lost, We entered a really really bright room. I saw a lady at the front desk. She was 5'7'' with a short Black silk dress. Silk? Was she gonna go on a date? Hello she looks 40. Yuck!

The lady got up from the desk and said," Good Morning Mr. Forest…"

She looked at me and said,"… and who is this young lady that accompanies you Sir."

I looked at myself. I was wearing a nice and decent knee-high white Vintage dress with 3 inch high white stilettos and a moschino leather moto jacket in a creamy caramel color. So why was this lady looking at me like I was a slut. Seriously. If someone looks like a slut it's her. Huh! Nobody has ever looked at me like that and I was not expecting people to start to.

I tried to act like I was oblivious to her little up to down killing look and I spoke so she wouldn't think I was shy.

The last thing I needed was another reputation of a shy nerdy kid. DEFINITELY NOT!

" Good Morning.-"

Why not be polite?

"I'm the transfer student from New York. I was supposed to arrive Monday but my flight here was canceled I had to stay in the city for another day. Then I got here. Unpacked two of the suitcases I brought. Though im still waiting for them to send me the rest of my stuff. I got up this lovely Wednesday morning and came to this school. Oops! By the way, could I know the name of this school?"

"Le lecee Annabelle young lady. I need to ask you what your name is so i can give you your schedule." Mrs. 40 year old trying to get dips said.

" ANNABELLE DAVIS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

OMG, I can never forgive what Natalie has done.

I opened the door of the office.

My sister was outside, her back to me and screaming my name.

"Hello. Earth to Nat. if you haven't noticed we are in a school and you can not scream your lungs out while there are classes in session."

I wasn't screaming but it was audible enough that I was sure a few classes could even here me.

She spun around quickly and hugged me. What the hell is wrong with her? She knows I don't like that .

First of all I'm 15 and I am now pretty much an orphan.

I know I looked like crap when I was found in my house alone. It wasn't that bad of a mess. Scratch that. It was spotless. My dad didn't do anything. He just brought the money so I could go buy food for dinner or I could go buy a nice shirt, dress, whatever. Plus, I had my own job. I began a website. Not like MySpace or Facebook but it was so top secret that teachers didn't even know about it.

"Dude get off me. you know I hate hugs and you know why to."

I said this in a gentle voice but you could tell when she went blank and her arms fell to her side that she was thinking about the car crash.

No one knew about the car crash my dad had or even why. Except me.

it was my last day off school in middle school and I was super excited. I picked the perfect outfit even though I knew no one was going to look at me. it took me about an hour to decide what to wear on my last day of middle school.

I ended up wearing a black short dress with combat boots a necklace with a black bat on it and my hair in a bun. my dad was waiting for me outside the house with a smile on his face. It was the smile that said that's my girl.

my dad is all about impressions. its not only the clothing. its everything. he was a lawyer and never reallly had time for me so I pretty much became a hacker because of that. he had the look of proffesionalism but also sweet and respectful. He never really laughed. he just smiled. he had a smile that was when he was mad. he would never through a fit he would just smile that said that he was serious and not to disturb him. My favorite smile was the one I stole from time to time. like when I was so energetic because I got straight A's in my report card or some crazy stuff like that. he would give me the smile of This girl is crazy but I love her.

the day of the accident I was tired of no hugs or kisses so I came hopping down the stairs and just gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised just like I was. then after a second he smiled a smile I had never seen before apart from the ones in pictures. it was the smile he gave to my mother. every picture they had he would smile in a way that I cant define. it was a smile so pure, sweet, and full of love that after my mom died it was never seen again until now. I was so thrilled and astonished that I had given him that smile. that I had stolen the greatest of all smiles. on the way to school I was distracted with this coming in my head over and over again.

Apparently he was too. We were on the bridge but somehow we hit the side and our car fell in the water. that had woken me up from my inner babble and dads. he turned around and told me

"Honey I need you to get out of the car right now."

I was panicking. what! get out of the car without him.

"But dad what about you?"

"My seat belt is stuck. I'll be up with you in a second. Okay."

"okay daddy. I love you."

"Me too sweetheart. Me too."

That was the last I heard of him. I was waiting for him on top of the water looking for him. Waiting for him to rise. It never happened. Now that I think of it maybe this is what my dream meant.

* * *

**Hey there people. This is my first story. Hope you guys like it and please review. I would appreciate it grandly. Thanx. :) Love ya'll. Peace and Love all the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mrs. Duke. You and Mrs. Davis better come into the this office because you are disrupting the classes in session."

"Told you."

I know I sound stingy and like I hate her but she acts like such a big baby that it gets on my nerves.

"Now you said your name was Annabelle Davis. Is that right?"

"Yes"

"Okay well wait one second and ill print out your schedule."

We waited. I was wondering if I should say anything about the classes I should take. I mean I have to skip a year or so because of all the extra AP classes I took in my old school and my SAT scores are high. You know what? I'll wait and see what they give me and then comment.

"Here you go."

Now lets see.

Geometry Mrs. Shelly Kid Room 264

AP English Mr. Sam Lost Room 317

Biology Mrs. Kelly Ross Room 120

Adv. P.E. Mr. Daniel Flex Room 201

French 1 Mr. Eric James Room 432

Adv. Band Mrs. Raeven Song Room 347

World Culture Mrs. Zoey Bird Room 121

Free Period -

Hmm… not bad. Geometry- wrong. Took it. AP English- check. Biology-check. Advanced P.E.- check. French1- wrong. I need French 2. Advanced Band- Check. World Culture- Check. Free Period- Not even close.

" Excuse me but you need to change some of my schedule."

"what do you mean. This is the schedule of every Freshman."

"I understand that but if you see my profile I've already taken Geometry and Algebra 2. So I should be taking Pre Calculus. Then for French 1. I need to take French 2. oh and I don't want a Free Period. I love horse back riding and I noticed back there that you have a stall so I'll take an equestrian class and if there isn't a class for that then I shall just ride myself."

The lady and my sister were looking at me like in awe. Wow I must seem stupid to them.

"okay I'll get right to it."

"okay."

I went to take a seat at the desk and looked at the clock. Wow, 9:10. Hey isn't this the time when… the bell rang. Yeah that's what I thought. I wonder how noisy it gets. I hear nothing. I walk out the door and I see people running but no noise. Hmm… well that sucks. Now if I get in trouble people will know it was me running because im noisy and clumsy.

What a great way to start a new semester.

"Here you go my dear."

The 40 year old lady gave me my schedule just the way I liked it."

"Thank you."

Not trying to be stuck-up and leave a good impression.

I turn around, pick up my bag, and was ready to leave when I heard someone cough. without turning around I say," Yes Natalie?"

"Nothing. I'll pick you up at four."

"Fine but be on time. I won't wait, Nat. You know I won't."

Then I walked out on the vice-principal, the 40 year old secretary, and my now legally guardian.

Start Second Period. Room 317. No elevator.

Well, at least Im going to get some exercise.

I get to class. Knock.

This guy opens the door.

And let me tell you. He is _FINE!_

He has green eyes. Dark, DARK, black hair, about 5'11",

He is wearing an Arizona black T-shirt, Levis' blue jeans, and some black vans.

I pass the guy and give Mr. Lost my schedule and just to make it clear. He does look lost. You know how they say that your name describes you. 100% true when it comes to this fellow.

This guy I cant quite describe. He looks about 30, 5'5", with a terrible sense in fashion.

A wool black sweater, some torn faded khaki jeans, and green converse. Disgusting!

Well hey, at least I have my project of the year. Helping both the secretary and Mr. Lost with their fashion catastrophe.

Mr. Lost says, "Ah, well… here is your new classmate. Her name is Annabelle Davis. Ms. Davis, would you mind telling us a bit about yourself."

Breathe. Manners. Hold your tongue.

I repeated this twice before I started to talk.

"Umm…Good Morning. As Mr. Lost has already said I'm Annabelle Davis but you can only call me Anna and all I have to say…" Now I get serious. "…let me be in peace and we're good, but if not…" I shrug. "Well, let's just not go there." I turn to face the teacher.

"Where do I sit?"

He responded," You can sit next to Mr. Martinez."

The Martinez guy is the same guy I just thought was F.I.N.E.!

So, I walk over to the Martinez guy and sat next to him and let me tell you. You know when they say that when you fall in love at sight and you can't think straight and have tingles. They are lying. That isn't even close to covering what I'm feeling right now. It's like something bigger than the Martinez guy and I. It's like a force of nature. Like a magnetic field pulling us together. It's too great of a feeling for words.

During that whole period they were talking about a book we were supposed to read. It's called Titanic. I've already read this book. Its one of my top 10 favorite. I sit in class and read not the titanic but rather a tale of two cities. When the teacher tells us to write a report on what we read I just write about the tragic story of the titanic with a little extra information that I found in the primary story of the titanic with the footnotes of the author himself. Since im the first one finished I go up to Mr. Lost and turn in my assignment.

Then I tell him," Mr. Lost would you consider it an inconvenience for me to leave the classroom twenty minutes early."

"As a matter a fact, yes. But why do you ask?"

"oh you see. It usually takes a student about thirty minutes to finish a summary about a story as complex and wonderful as the titanic and since I finished in 10 I was hoping to get a look around the school and get to know my classes. And it would be a win-win since you would not have the burden of an extra student under your hands."

"Well you certainly proved your point so why not. Where exactly would you want to go?"

"The library. Or anywhere I could use a computer."

"Luis here can help you with that." Oh god please don't tell me that the Luis he is talking about iss…

"Sure professor. I'll show her around. Plus im done with my essay anyway. "

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm trying to be a good girl and destiny puts you in my way. That is so not fair.

"Well so that's settled. Go get your things Annabelle. "

D-d-did he just call me Annabelle? Before I know what im doing I whip around and tell him with clenched teeth.

"Don't ever call me Annabelle. That is no longer a name anyone can call me. I hope we can make ourselves clear because or else ill get you fired." I take a deep breath and get my things then leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh my dear sweet Jesus. I can't believe I was about to lose it in there. I could feel the energy building up in me. Who knows what would have happened. Who knows if I would have lost control again. But this time it would be worse than the last time. This time I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Hey, Anna! Wait up!" Huh?

I stop and turn around to see who is screaming because yet again I can't hear the minimum stomping of shoes. But now that I think of it. I can't hear mine either. Huh? That's weird. Oh who cares? It's not like my life hasn't been full of weird. My eyes end up seeing the lone figure of Luis. Isn't that great. (Sarcasm intended.) I turn back around. Why is he following me anyway? I start walking towards the stairs but apparently I'm not fast enough because Luis catches up to me.

He gets a hold of my arm and says, "Hey, why didn't wait up?"

My life is full of lies so at least I can get some of my truth out on this kid. I don't even know him so I don't care if I sound rude. I'm tired of pretending. So I stop turn around making his hand fall off my arm and tell him.

"Well, let's stop and contemplate that for a second wont you. A girl age 15 came to a new school with new people because her father has died and is now an orphan. So that girl decides not to get caught up in any gossip and just go on her way and then this guy out of nowhere follows her around after she has left a class which is a clear sign of wanting to be alone. And then that same guy stops her from getting to her destination by grabbing onto a $900.00 Moschino leather creamy caramel colored Moto jacket leaving a sweaty palm mark on it and then asks that same girl, 'why didn't you wait up?' is that a good enough answer for you your celebrity highness."

The last part makes him take a step back.

"But how did you know I was-."

"How did I know what? That you were a celebrity. Oh that's easy. Have you ever heard of the website Death apparel? at …. Well, I own it."

I smile at his shocked face and then ran down the stairs to my next class. Making it just in time for the bell that ends second period.

Kids my age are running out of the classroom yet I don't hear any footsteps. This school is so weird. Seriously. I wait until everyone is out and walk in and see my long lost fashion soul mother. She looks about 40 but has no wrinkles and you can tell that she has never had a suction of any kind. She's wearing a Finaltouch-T-7558-Burgundy top with some Pharaoh-1004-blue 5-pocket denim flared jeans, a Dh-Stone Rhinestone 10 Row Choker Necklace and to top it off some Carlos by Carlos Santana Women's Prestige color: ruby red patent. Oh my god. This woman is so my type of teacher. I don't even know her yet but I love her.

She is sitting on her dress typing on her laptop like a madwoman. And you can tell that whatever she is typing is of complete importance so I walk up to her desk, wait for like three seconds (I'm not the type of girl that is patient when it comes to teachers) and then "accidentally '' tripped bringing down some papers with me.

I put on the face of an angel that always got me out of trouble and said, "oh dear! I'm such a klutz."

And this most definitely got her attention.

She said, " Oh sweetie don't worry about it." And got down on her knees to help me up the floor.

"I'm so sorry about that. I tripped. Ooohhh right. Hi, um… my name is Annabelle Davis but everyone calls me Anna. Never by my full name." and I smiled.

She smiled in return and tells me, "Hello there. My name is Kelly Ross but most people call me Kelly. "

"Nice to meet you Kelly, and if you haven't noticed, I'm new here."

She chuckles and says, "It's pretty hard not to know a new face. These children have known each other since they were in diapers."

I smile and say, "Good to know." You have no idea, and after three seconds I asked her.

"So do you think you could sign my sheet please?"

"Sure, of course."

"Thanks."

She turned around and walked around to her seat and I watched her sign the piece of paper. Interesting, she tilted her name almost making it seem italic and just wrote K.

Not hard to fake at all.

When she finished signing she handed me the sheet and I was about to ask her where I was going to sit but the bell rang and a stampede of students came in and took a seat.

And guess who came in with them? Luis. Expected, I already know that people are out to get me, why not add fate and my future be against me as well.

When we made eye contact I noticed that he looked surprised, scared, and… _happy_?

Surprised- obviously he doesn't know that the world is out to get me, scared- I bet he thinks that I'm going to expose his secret (I don't believe in blackmail) but I could always tease him, and happy- what the hell was that one about?

I was the first look away. I just looked down for a second but when I looked back I saw the smirk that had formed while he walked to his seat, third to last chair to the right of the room next to the windows.

When everyone was settled down, Kelly smiled and said, "Okay everyone, this is Annabelle Davis but you can just call her Anna. She is here from-"

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Kelly stopped in the middle of her sentence to watch me as well as the rest of the class and I didn't even care to be the center of attention at the moment. After I got my laughter under control I smiled and looked at Kelly, raised my eyebrow and said, "I thought I was supposed to make introductions."

The rest of the class burst into laughter when Kelly blushed.

"Sorry.", she said with a sheepish smile.

I rolled my eyes, turned to the class, and waited for three seconds but when they wouldn't shut up I turned around, took out my i-pad and found exactly what I was looking for.

The whole class finally shut up when they heard the idiotic ringtone of me screaming at the top of my lungs, and just stared.

I turned back around and while smirking I said, " What? I needed for you guys to be quiet for a second."

Now they were looking at me as if I were of a parallel universe. Whatever.

"Okay, so now that I have your undivided attention, my name is Annabelle but if you want to stay alive and have your tongue you will call me Anna. Not Ann. Not Annabelle. Or even Ann-a-belle. Just Anna."

What else? What else?

"Oh yeah and im-"

Some rude jock interrupts me by coughing and stating, "Hot."

I quickly changed what I was going to say for something more.. different.

"No. I was going to say that im the kind of girl that doesn't tolerate rudeness. So.."

Payback time idiot.

"What is your name dear?"

"Josh. I'm the quarterback of the football team."

"Figures. So let's see. I bet I can do a recon on you this very second. You are a cocky little boy that thinks that the world is his. You never get in serious trouble for if you got in trouble you wouldn't be able to play and that isn't acceptable for your principal. What else? Oh yes. You have a lot of girls which just goes to your head. But let me tell you something dear. Free advice so to speak. 1. You won't be able to get into my pants, and if you try you will wake up one morning noticing that you wont be able to get in anybody's pants period. 2. Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking because then you will get your ass kicked 3. Get over yourself. I've seen cuter. I've dated cuter. And 4. Shut up."

He wasn't the only one that seemed surprised. Hahahaha. At least now that dipshit knows who he is messing with. Who does he think he is? James Bond with the looks of Taylor Lautner. Ew.

"Kelly can I leave early? I really want to check out the school. Please."

Say yes. Say yes.

"Yeah. Okay."

Thanks. I did everything but run out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And once again Luis follows me. His scent is now so potent that I can smell that sweet scent of cedar. Annabelle you are in some deep manure. What am I going to do? Should I acknowledge him at all? Ugh, and I can tell that he is sweating from even here. I have no idea why he is so intoxicating. What do I do?

I walk a little faster. Almost a jog, but not exactly, and then somehow he reaches me. Again. You know, I'm getting really tired of having to keep thinking the word 'again' but he keeps showing up and following me like some lost puppy and if it were not so annoying I would actually pity him and respond but now I don't want to respond because my body is responding for itself. I'm just that stubborn. I always go against my heart because it never leads to someplace good. It would make my life easier if I didn't have one, but if I did that I would become the monster I have always feared I had in me and that would lead to the death of yet anoth-

"Hello? Anna, is anybody in there? "

Luis is waving his hand in my face. Huh? What? When did I stop walking? What did he say and then dumbly I let the words, "Sorry what?" slip out of my mouth.

Great, now he'll think I'm a lunatic. Wait! I shouldn't care what he thinks of me. I shouldn't be focusing on how close he is to me. I should be focusing on how these feelings make me weak. I should be angry not melting. I took a deep breath and then hissed with as much venom as possible, "What do you want Luis?"

I guess I caught him by surprise because he takes a step back and mutters," N-n-nothing, I was just wondering how you were feeling so I followed you to see if you were alright."

Aw, he is just too sweet. I have to stop it right here.

"Look Luis. Here is the thing. I know that you are attracted to me and I-I have to admit that I too am attracted to you, but we can't follow our feelings. I'm not right for you. From this moment on I will act as if you do not exist."

I heard him mutter, "...and you have been noticing me before?" and I couldn't help but smile and respond by saying, "Yes. I have noticed you and that is why precisely I have to ignore you from now on, and if you like me at all I beg you to try and do the same.", and before I even gave it a second thought, I kissed him. With passion, as if he was the only thing that was all holding me to this world. I could tell that he was surprised at first but then shocking both of us he kissed me back. We kissed for more than a minute. I knew that this would only make things harder. That this would make it almost impossible for me to stay away from him, but I didn't care. All I could think of was how warm his lips were on mine. How it seemed that when I breathed in, he breathed out and when he breathed out, I breathed in. I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him closer while he pushed me against the wall of the hallway. Then he got my right leg and wrapped it around him. I felt his hand getting higher up my leg and then I couldn't help it; I moaned with pleasure but when realizing what was going on I then pushed him back. Not strong enough for it to seem abnormal, but rather strong enough to get him away.

He seemed sad that I had pushed him away and I understood him. I wanted to grab him and tell him not to be sad. To tell him that things would be better, but I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't lie to him, and for that same reason I had to stay away for him. My life, my world, my entire existence was too dangerous for someone like him. A mere human that could get hurt so easily, a life that could be destroyed in an instant.

"Okay. That was not supposed to happen. Jus-just think of it as a hello-slash-goodbye kiss. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure I guess."

"Um… now that that is settled, can you take me to all of my classes because I think that I am going to leave a bit early so I can finish unpacking my belongings? Please Luis?"

"Yeah, sure I guess."

I snorted and said, "Then lets get moving." And before he responded I told him, "… and do not say 'yeah, sure I guess.' Okay?"

He didn't actually respond, he just smiled that wonderful smile of his and I took it as a good enough answer and said, "Then let's go."

_A half hour later._

I closed the door behind me and sighed.

"Okie- Dokie. That is the last of them."

I heard a chuckle.

I looked to my left and said, "Why are you laughing at me Luis?"

"Oh no reason. I just think it's funny that you are tired of just getting a few signatures and the classes are longer than that. I can't imagine you actually being able to handle that if you can't handle this."

"It's not the classes. It's the teachers. Didn't you see their disapproving looks? God it's horrible." I say while standing straight and brushing my dress with my hands.

"I guess its time to go to the main office or whatnot to turn this sheet in. Walk me will you?"

"Sure, why not."

We start walking next to each other and I can't help it and think back on our little make out session that happened less than an hour ago. Wow, it was just 30 minutes ago but yet it seems as if it were centuries ago. I wonder if he is thinking of the kiss or of what I told him before I kissed him. If so, will he do what I asked him? Will he stay away from me? I hope so. It's for his own good.

We finally made it to the office and when we entered I saw that receptionist/secretary/40 year old lady. I handed her the paper and said, "Would it be okay if I leave early? I still have plenty of unpacking to do and I'm not feeling so good. Please?"

Right after I said that I wasn't feeling so good, she stood up, came around and said, "Are you sure you are felling well? You wouldn't want to go to the nurse's office?"

"Oh no, I'm sure that all I need is a few hours of sleep and I'll be fine."

"Okay then. Then you better head home. Do you have a ride?"

Before I can respond, Luis says, "I'll take her home if that isn't a problem."

What? Take me home. He has a car?

"Oh child, that is no problem a t all. As long as you sign out, it's fine."

"I will." And he signs out. You know how I said that we shouldn't talk at all, what of that does this boy not understand. And why am I not talking.

He drags me out of the door, into the parking lot, and to his car. He opens the door and I get in and then look at his car more closely, which I may admit is impressive. He has a black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren. It is one of the fastest cars in the world. It is so impressive that I have to comment on it.

"Wow, nice wheels. A Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren. Let me guess, engine: 5.5-liter supercharged V8 with the horsepower of 617 at 6500 rpm 0-60mph: 3.6 seconds. Cost you about $455,500. Overall, it is one of the top 15 fastest cars in the world. Am I right?"

I turn around and see that he has stopped putting his keys in the ignition, and of course I get offended. What can't a girl know about cars?

"What can't a girl know about cars?" I say while turning to look out the window.

I can hear the smile in his voice when he says, "No, girls can know about cars. It's just that not many do. How do you know about cars anyway?"

I turn back around when I feel him pull out and tell him, "I guess you could say that I collect cars. I have a red Ferrari F430 Scuderia, a silver Arashcars AF10, a black Barbus TKR, a blue SSC Ultimate Aero, a white-slash-sky blue Bugatti Veyron, a orange-y Saleen S7 Twin- Turbo, a white McLaren F1, and a Grayish Carrera GT. I can't exactly drive them yet. Well not legally, but the horsepower is awesome. I love my cars."

He stays quiet and keeps going straight. He is speeding at 120 and I feel exilerated. We are getting to my 'new' home so I tell him, "Take a left here." He does and you see just one house, more like a mansion, but I'm used to big houses so it seems like nothing to me. Luis stops the car and I tell him, "Okay, thanks for the ride. Bye!" , rush out of the car, use my keys to open the door, bang it behind me, run upstairs, open the door to my room, lock it, and throw myself on my king size bed.

While I hear the car pull out, I text Natalie and tell her that I'm in my room with the door locked. When I'm done I put my cell under my pillow and drift of to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm in a field full of multi-colored blossomed roses. I had never seen flowers like these. They looked so magical. This must be a dream. Right? Ugh, but I can't take the feeling of me being here before to go away. What the bloopers. Whatever. I just wished that there was a cascade and maybe a cliff so I could go on a swim. Just as the thought crossed my mind, it appeared. Cool.

Then out of nowhere I hear a voice saying, "Annabelle, my Annablle. My sweet baby.'

Wait, that sounds like my dad. "D-dad?"

'Yes sweet heart.'

The sound is coming from behind me so ofcourse I turn around.

And there he is.

"DAD!", I yell while running to hug him.

He embraces me and I felt I couldn't be happier.

"Daddy, where are we?"

'You are in the 3rd dimension. The world of the dead, but only good people are allowed to come here.'

"Oh so like heaven."

He chuckles and says, 'To put it simply, yes.'

What im in shock. Im not stupid.

"What are you doing here? More exactly why am I here? Im not dea-. Daddy tell me that im not dead please."

'No sweetie. You are not dead. You are asleep and I tapped into your dreams so that we can talk.'

"Okay dad. Rewind. Your dead so how can you tap into my dreams. Why did you tap into my dreams? And lastly WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! Who do you think you are tapping into my dreams? They are private. No peaking."

'Calm down. I tapped into your dreams because I needed to talk to you. I think we have already established that. Secondly, correct your language my dear. It is really rude to talk that way to your father. And the answer to your other two questions comes from the same answer. I am the king of all vampires, faeries, and demons. Or rather actually was and that is why I can tap in your dreams. Im quite powerful if I do say so my self.'

I was out of words.

"You're a king and you didn't tell me. That is like telling me that I have a twin sister. It is a necessity. Wait did mom know?"

'Yes, and she was the queen of witches, mermaids, dragons and werewolves.'

"Ew, that makes me princess of all the supernatural people. Shit. I mean crap. Or ugh, I changed my mind. I'm going to cuss from now on. Fuck, damn this shitty news. Dad, if im a princess then what does that make Nat?"

'Oh, Nat is a mortal. You are the one with the gift.'

"Ggrrreaatt. Not. So how do I get out of this mess?"

'you cant. You have to go to your new school and act like a normal teenager until I can find your mother in this dimension.'

Who care? Might as well play along. "okay! Bye dad. Imam go back to sleep now. And I mean really sleep so don't barge in again okay?"

'okay. Have peaceful dreams.'

"cool. Okay bye.", was all I could say before the magical dimension started disappearing and I went back to a dreamless sleep. Finally.

Luis P.O.V.

I left Anna's house when all I wanted to do was make sure she was safe. There was something familiar about her that I really can't point out. When I was near her I couldn't create a complete sentence. I had never felt this way about a girl or anyone at all. And did you see how she called me on everything. She's hiding something and I won't stop until I find out what that is.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabelle's POV

The next day I woke up and I couldn't help but feel starved…

Ugh, I can't believe that my hunger didn't kill me and that I barely noticed right now.

Okay so what time is it…?

I looked at my cell phone in my purse and saw that it was 5:10 a.m.

WTH? Too darn forsaken early…

SO I guess I have to get up now. School starts at what? 8:00am?

I got up and decided to take a shower and on the way out I saw that my clothes were still in the boxes.

Damn! So what should I wear today?

I chose a beige and black sundress, some gray 3-inch heels, a black hat that may fit perfectly to an artist, my signature dark shades, and biker black jacket.

Step 2: Nails. To give a dark mysterious effect I shall use black nail polish and then when that dries I will give it a design in form of my website the color silver.

Step 3: The perfect purse. You know what? Scratch that. I pick a backpack. A rough biker material backpack.

Okay, done. What now? Food, duh. Anna what are you thinking?

So I went down to the first floor and found the kitchen. Great now what do I want…

I ate a yogurt and went to the garage.

No matter what Natalie says I am going to drive to school. If Luis can bring his wheels then so can I.

But which one? I close my eyes over the shelf ok keys and pick randomly.

Well I'll be damned. It's the one I wanted. My black Barbus TKR.

I took my beauty out and drove at 180 to school which took only about 30 minutes.

Not bad. Time to investigate. I know that I'm not supposed to mourn about my dad but—

Crap I wasn't supposed to think about my dad. Now I have to think about that dream. Oh well. So what to do?

I got out of the car and sat on the front steps of the school.

Dad? What did you mean by me being a princess? If you're dead does that make me the heir? I can't handle this sort of pressure. I know that I've had dreams that seem to come true but really? I'm 15. I'm a hormonal teenager that seems to be turning into a sluttish girl thanks to Luis. Speaking of Luis, I wonder if he liked the kiss. It was spontaneous and I knew him for a period of let's say, I don't know 2 periods most. He must think I'm a lunatic bipolar female. Lol. Oh wow. Look at me, I'm pathetic. Thinking about a guy that I can't be with. I'm destined for having a hard life. SO, how do I stop thinking about Luis? I mean Life seems to put him in my way no matter what I try.

"Anna?"

(Sigh) See what I mean?

"Yes, Luis." Yes, beautiful creature. Adorable blue eyed hotness. Make me your love slave. Erase that last one. I'm just joking.

Think bitterness. What makes you irritated more than anything in the world? Ummm, Oh I got it... Me right now.

"What do you want? What are you even doing here?" YES! Pure malice seeped out of my voice. Wow, now I see why Luis may think that I'm bipolar after all.

"I was going to ask you what you were doing here. You do know that its 7:00am right? You are here an hour early." Oh that makes sense I guess and what's up with him not being afraid of my voice. Even I got chills.

"That makes sense I guess. No matter, what are _you_ doing here?"

Is it me or did he just smile at my questioning? And what is up with my breath hitching because of that smile.

"Interested are you?"

Oh that's why.

"No, but seeing as you are giving me 20 questions. I decided to ask you one question in return. Maybe that will get you to leave me alone."

Did I just see his smile falter? Or better yet, did I just want to take that back to get his smile to return?

"I'm here because I open the school doors every morning."

He does?

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"At 7:00 am?"

"Yeah, well."

I saw him shift uncomfortably. Is he nervous? Why?

"Well?"

"I sort of practice during this time."

Practice? Well this is getting interesting. I want to know more. And no, not because I actually care but because this may go well as a story in my webpage. Or so I tell myself, but…

* * *

**(THIS IS A CONVERSATION IN ANNAS HEAD! just to get that straight.. k continue..)**

Leave me alone.

:How did you know I was here Anna?

I can feel it when you enter my mind Rob. What is it that you need?

:Natalie is worried about you. Where are you?

Aw. Your fiancé is worried about me? Why now?

:Come on Anna. You know that she really cares about you.

Fine! I'm at school now leave me alone you wolf.  
~Silence~

:How did you know that I was a werewolf? You never figured it out before.

Jajajaja I always had the theory that you were a wolf but last night I figured out that it was true so yeah. Gotta go. Tell her where I am and leave it at that. Bye Roberto.

:Don't call me that!

Jajajaaja :P

:K, Bye.

"Practice? What kind of practice?"

* * *

Luis' POV

Shit, what do I tell Anna?

What do I tell her?

Think of something. Think of something.

"I'm trying out for basketball but I'm not good at it."

Ugh, really? What is wrong with me? That is the worst excuse ever.

"hahaha haha haha wow really?" See I knew she would laugh at me. God! What is wrong with me?

"Yeah, I know this isn't what someone would expect so I hope that you won't tell anyone. Please."

Snort. Dear lord, she snorted at me. What now? Please say something Annabelle. Please say something.

When she stopped laughing she said, "Okay I won't tell anyone. But would you like some help?"

Kill me now, those lips. I don't even think that she notices that she bites her lip when she is nervous. That is why she is biting her lip right?

Well, I don't really care much for it right now. This is simply torture. But I can't fight this chemistry that we have. It's like it's meant to be. What do I do?

Oh right. Answer her for now.

"Yeah that would be great .Thanks, just promise you won't laugh at me."

Okay, so I am truly bad at basketball. At least that part isn't a lie.

"I'll see what I can do."

"I guess that will have to do. Follow me."

I turned around and opened the front door, and started walking to the basketball court.

Well, this is going to be fun. For her, of course.

* * *

**to my reviewers: you are awesome!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**thanx luv ya guys... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Josh's POV

"Josh, where are you?" my mother asks over the phone.

"I'm on my way to school to show everyone that Luis is not a full werewolf like me. He is a bloody Halfling. Half-werewolf and half-something else, Mother. People won't believe me. Mother I have to go. Bye."

She sighs. "Okay sweetie. Bye."

I parked my babe, a Bugatti Veyron, outside the school because I see the hottie Anna sitting in the front steps of the school. I'm about to go up to her but that half-blood jerk, Luis, beats me to it.

I use my super hearing to ease-drop.

Luis says, "Anna?"

Was that a question? What a wimp. I could tap that girl in a week.

"Yes, Luis. What do you want? What are you even doing here?"

Jajajajaja she sounds mad. You go, babe!

"I was going to ask you what you were doing here. You do know that its 7:00a.m., right? You are here an hour early."

Thank you for stating the obvious asshole.

"That makes sense I guess. No matter, what are _you_ doing here?"

Dumb boy. She said it doesn't matter. Why won't she tell him? I want to know and let's see what he will tell her about what he's doing here. I don't think that it'll be the truth.

"Interested are you?" he asked.

Ugh! Barf.

I'm no longer interested in this conversation. I think I'll go around the school and shoot some hoops at the gym.

I walked around the woods and pass the stables and see the gym.

I see that it's open and am about to go in but then I hear the voices of Luis and my Anna.

Annabelle's POV

"So you really don't know how to play basketball or were you just joking with me?"

Luis chuckled and I could have sworn that I heard someone snort. But who could it be?

"Umm…. Luis did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Did you hear someone snort?"

"Yeah, but I thought that it was just me hearing things."

"Nope. Let's investigate."

So before I could see or do anything else, Luis did the weirdest thing.

He sniffed the air.

"Uh… Luis, why are you sniffing the air?"

Oh sweet Mother Duck! First the dream with my dearest Daddy and now Luis is sniffing the air like some dog!

"Uh… Anna there is something you need to know. I'm half-werewolf."

I gave a sarcastic snort and then said, "Aw, only half? Why not full? Or better yet, why don't you tell me what else you are? And while you are at it, also tell me that this is some freaky school filled with supernatural creatures?"

By the end I was practically shouting and close to hysterics. I can't believe this. Why me?

Luis was staring at me in shock.

"Well, you are right about everything actually. And I can't really tell you what my other half is for we are being spied on by… Josh."

Now I really can't believe this… then I see Josh hiding behind a door facing my right.

"JOSH! Get the hell out from behind that door this very instant!"

This is all too much.

Josh gave me a sheepish look and started walking towards Luis and me.

Oh, he is in deep shuttlecock!

I am no longer in the mood of playing silly games.

No more Miss Nice Anna anymore. I am getting answers no matter what.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! I just decided to make a fill-in while i work on Chapter 8.**

**Please review my lovely darlings. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story already...**

**I an hoping to get to 40 review to upload the next chapter.**

**I know you guys and gals wont dissapoint. Love you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MUA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Josh's POV**

I walk towards Anna and Luis in the blithest manner I could muster.

Anna says, "Now Josh, be pliable and tell me what you are doing here and I'll promise to take it all in, with an objective heart."

Luis explains, "It's not that easy Anna."

Anna barks, "Well it should!"

With some resignation I rescinded my shirt and I started to transform. As always, it is quite painful with the change but once it is done I feel much better. When I was done, I telepathically said, "See Anna? It's not as easy as you think it is. It's abstruse if you aren't a werewolf yourself."

Anna tenaciously replied, "Are you implying that I can't feel?"

Ugh! Girls are so weird; I didn't mean that, not even in an oblique way.

I feel a strong hedonism towards her but these moments disgust me.

Anna then states, "Well, that was lackluster."

I sigh and turn back as I see her calm down.

Then abruptly says in an envenom voice, "I AM NOT CALM! DO NOT PREDICT MY FEELINGS YOU—YOU STUPID WOLF!"

Luis had to abstemious me for I was ready to rip her cute little head off.

Anna taunts with her incredible enunciation, "Aw come on little wolf. What's wrong? You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

I tempered my mood and I shifted back.

"And why do you say that Anna?" I replied curiously.

She cringed. Oh, so she said something she wasn't supposed to?

**Anna's POV**

Mother Sweet Tea! Crap! What did I do? They are not ready to know the truth yet, and I'm not ready to accept it.

"That is none of your concern. Humans can enter this preparatory. You obviously thought I was one. But did I ever say I was one?"

I couldn't help but smirk at the look that was on both Luis' and Josh's faces.

It was priceless.

Luis, "Wait, so are you saying you aren't human? Then what are you?"

"I am something greater than a full blooded beta and a half-werewolf. I am something you only find in fairytales and you only get to see from afar. I am a secret kept away from the world 'til I'm ready to fight. I am a mystery. I have yet to find my full potential. I am a princess. You're princess to be exact. Of who or what, you shall yet to find out. All you need to know is that no one, and I mean no one, should find out what I am. Understood?"

Josh, "Hold up. You want us to keep it a secret? Why?"

"There are people out to get me. Those that want me dead; Those that already have my coffin ready for burial. And what the hell am I talking about? I don't know how I know all this. All I know is that you guys need me and if you are faithful, there shall be a reward. Okay? Please keep my secret."  
Luis, "I give you my word."

Josh pouted, "Fine!"

"Thank you."

With that I gave them each a kiss and ran to class. Who would have thought? It's already 7:50a.m.

Ew. Pre-Calculus, I forgot.

I walked into class and got my stuff ready.

You want to know what was on the board?

It said, draw a real number line. Seriously?

I might as well not take a math class.

Everyone knows that on a real number line, the origin is assigned the number 0.

Okay, I'm going to leave this class.

I'm getting my stuff and am about to walk outside the door when Luis shows up.

I sigh. Well isn't that just great? Sarcasm intended.

* * *

**Hello there my sweet reviewers. I know i said i wouldn't update until i had 40 reviews but i cant not update for those esteemed people that do review. Ya'll do not deserve to be punished.**

**Anywho, the secret is out. What will happen now?**

**Any guesses? Any ideas? Make sure you review and tell them to me. With love, Dawn MUA! **

**Read and Review (R&R) **

** ()()**

** (O.O)**

**( ) ( ) -bunny time**


End file.
